Blast From The Past, part 1
by JestersGal
Summary: COMPLETE The 3rd part of 'ofpd'. The aftermath of Janeway's decision.
1. Chapter One

Blast From The Past  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After being reformed, Kathrina is adjusting to live being Demon again. Then she gets an unexpected visitor.  
  
Setting: 8 months after 'The Demon That Is Me.'  
  
Demonrina, Demon Home world, 2378:  
  
God, that can't be her, he thought as he sat in the bushes watching Kathrina work in the kitchen. He was hiding in the roses bush outside her and Z's Tudor looking house, it had been a long time since he saw it, but it was still the same. Well mostly, the curtains had changed from a black to a blood red; there were more tulips in the front garden, also dark colours. And now Kathrina was living there, she had changed as well, she looked older then when he last saw her, her hair was a auburn colour and shorter, it had been cut to her shoulders, when he last saw it, it came down to her waist and was a light brown colour. And she was dressed in punk gothic clothes that he had never seen her in before. And she's changed her body, he said to himself when she turned towards the window and he saw her entire face.  
  
He was about to get up and move closer to the window when a black sports car drove up into the driveway. He quickly got back down into the bush, just as the front doors opened and Z got out with a woman. Who the Hell is that woman? They both shut the doors then walked up to the front door, laughing.  
  
Kathrina was chopping some vegetables when she heard the front door shut.  
  
"Kathrina!" Z shouted.  
  
"In the kitchen." She replied, and then put her chopped carrot into a saucepan, when she turned around to face the door; Z was standing there with the woman next to him, holding onto one of his arms.  
  
Kathrina stared at Z; he was in his normal black clothes, apart from his jacket. Then she looked at the woman, and studied her. She was wearing black high heel boot, black fishnet tights, and a short black mini skirt with a black top that had a heart with a sword going through it on it. She had shoulder length blond hair and dark heavy makeup on.  
  
"Who's this, your new bed-mate for today?" Kathrina asked, making the woman laughed abit, but she stopped when she saw Kathrina was joking. Kathrina then gave Z a sweet 'sorry' smile, but he glared at her, so returned it and glared back at him.  
  
"This is Garnet." Z pointed to the woman who smiled at Kathrina.  
  
Kathrina stood still, staring at her, not smiling. "Don't tell me, Elizabeth is your second name?"  
  
Garnet stopped smiling, after realising she wasn't going to get one from Kathrina. "Well it's my first name. Elizabeth Garnet. But I don't like the name Elizabeth."  
  
Kathrina gave her a small slow nod, before turning back to the vegetables that were on the side.  
  
"We're going up stairs. DON'T disturb us!" Z took hold of Garnet's hand and started leading her of the kitchen.  
  
"Have a good screw!" See what I care, 'cuz I don't, Kathrina called out, then she was spun around to face the door, and then a fist landed hard on her nose. The force of the blow made her fall to the floor in shock. She looked up to see Z standing over her. "What was that for!?"  
  
He leaned down to her, looking angry. "I screw who I want, I don't see why you've got a problem."  
  
Kathrina narrowed her eyes into slits. "Because I'm your girlfriend and you NEVER give it to me!" She spat at him, earning herself a slap around her face.  
  
Garnet grabbed Z's arm before he could hit her again and dragged him out of the kitchen.  
  
Kathrina put her hand to her nose, when she pulled it back it was covered in black blood, and then she noticed a strange smell in the air. She's not a Demon; he's let a non-Demon in to my house! Kathrina stood up but decided against doing anything to Garnet. It's not her fault she smells terrible, I'll take it out on Z. She smiled to herself; he's the one who brought that red blood into my house.  
  
It was late night, about 12:00. Kathrina slipped into bed next to Z, who wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him to see him already looking at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine. Can I ask you something, and you promise not to get mad?" Kathrina rested her head on his bare chest.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You know you can ask, or tell me anything." Z stroked her hair, moving it back behind her ear.  
  
I know, I'm just worried about how you will react, Kathrina hesitated, and then asked. "Why do you keep bringing those red blooded girls into my house?"  
  
Z moved his hand to her lower back and rested it there, then simply answered. "Because."  
  
"Well I don't like it, they smell terrible. That is why I always have the windows opened during the day. So don't complain about it, because it's your fault."  
  
Z moved his hand away from her back, and then rolled over so Kathrina was lying on her back and he was on top of her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked, stroking her hair that was going around her face and shoulders.  
  
Not like you to ask, Kathrina thought, then nodded her head in responds. Her fingers found their way to the skull and crossbones tattoo on the base of his neck and they lingered there.  
  
"Why do you keep thinking of him?" Z watched as her face sadden. He knew she was thinking about him ever since she was reformed, he could sense it.  
  
Kathrina looked away from him. She missed Chakotay a lot. When she was Kathryn Janeway, the Captain of Voyager, she had been going out with him, he stuck by her decision to be reformed to save Angel and Spike, and now he wasn't there, with her. If Z, Angel and Spike hadn't gone aboard Voyager, she would be lying next to Chakotay, telling him that she love him, but Z had taken his place.  
  
Z smiled at her, when she looked back at him. "I'm not talking about Chakotay. I'm talking about Spike." He told her.  
  
Kathrina just stared at him. Had she been thinking about Spike that much that Z had picked it up? She was speechless, trying to figure out what to say, but nothing was coming out.  
  
Z ran a hand down her naked chest to rest it on her left hip. "It's okay, as long as you two don't do anything." Z stared to plant kisses on her neck, when she replied. "How can we 'do anything' if he's not here?" She ran her hands back his back, making sure her long pointed nails scratched into his skin to hurt him.  
  
Z looked at her, and smiled again. "Because if invited him around. I'm going to pick him up tomorrow." He said as he started pulling down her knickers then he leant down and kissed her hard, before she could him her opinion.  
  
It was the next morning; he was sat back in the bushes again, waiting for them to do something. So far it had been quite, so he guessed they were either still in bed, or not coming outside. He knew they hadn't already left the house because Z's car was still in the driveway and he hadn't seen them leave the house since he got there.  
  
He looked down at his watch, it was 11:35, and then he heard the door open. He eyed up to see Z walk out of the house, closely followed by Kathrina. He moved his head up, so he didn't strain his eyes, Kathrina was standing at the top of the steps, Z had carried on down and was heading for his car. Suddenly Z stopped and turned to face Kathrina, then, in a few big strides, he was next to her wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her.  
  
He looked down at the grass, and sighed slightly, why are they so mushy with each other? When he looked back up to them, Z had just pulled away then walked back to his car and got in. He started up the engine then pulled out of the driveway, waving to Kathrina, who gave him a little wave back.  
  
When Z had gone, Kathrina looked away the front garden, she had a feeling someone was watching her, someone close to the house, someone she knew from a past body. But because she couldn't see anyone, she decided to go back into the house.  
  
He relaxed when the door closed, that was close, he didn't realise he had tensed up when she was looking around. He had forgotten that she, and maybe even Z, could sense the presences of other Demon's, but it was even stronger if they were close to that person.  
  
Kathrina stood with her back to the front door, who was that? She thought, realising that she could no longer sense them. Then she walked into the kitchen and over to the side that she had left her cup of coffee on but did not pick it up, butterflies was her stomach as her excitement about seeing Spike again grew.  
  
She looked down at her black dressing gown, I'd better get changed, and she thought then ran out of the kitchen into the hall and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she ran to her right, past Z's private room, then into their bedroom. In the bedroom she walked over to her walk-in cupboard that Z built for her years ago, and then she opened the big, wooden double doors. She went in and walked down to the end, were her dresses and skirts were kept and started searching through them. Where is it? It has to been here. Then she found it: a low cut front dress that was red with black see though silk on top of that, it was tight which was good because she wanted a dress to show off her figure.  
  
Kathrina put the hanger back on the pole and walked out of the cupboard, not bothering to shut the doors. She went over to her antique wooden dressing table and placed the dress over the chair in front of it, then opened one of the drawers to pull out a pair of black knickers. No, I don't want them, I want something.sexier, she put that pair back and pulled out a red lacy pair, good they will do, and then she started to get changed.  
  
It had been 20 minutes since Z left the house to get Spike; Kathrina was back in the kitchen, sipping her black coffee while looking out of the window, watching out for Z and Spike. She saw Bea come out her house that was opposite theirs, Bea waved to her and Kathrina waved back, though she didn't really like her since she slept with Z, but thought it would be polite.  
  
I wonder if Spike's changed, Kathrina thought, remembering how he looked when she last saw him, in the cage that Z had locked them in. That was 8 months ago, no he wouldn't have changed, she sipped her coffee again then looked back out of the window, to see what looked like the bushes in front of the house moving. Did those bushed just move? She looked around as best she could, but couldn't see anyone, damn cats, she put her cup into the sink, and stared back out the window, to see Z's car pull up in the driveway. Her eyes widen and so did her smile when she saw Spike get out of the car, then Z got out.  
  
Kathrina rushed into the hall and opened the door, just as the men were walking up the front steps. "Hi, come in." She remembered in invite Spike in, or else in wouldn't have been able to get in. Spike walked into the house, followed by Z.  
  
"Hello." Spike replied, kissing one of Kathrina's cheeks then the other one.  
  
Z shut the door, and then turned around to watch them, they were talking about something, but he wasn't listening. Z studied Kathrina's face, her eyes were filled up with desire for Spike it was so strong that he wouldn't of been surprised if the entire neighbourhood could sense it.  
  
Kathrina picked up Spikes bag, and then turned to address Z; he was now glaring at her. Warning sign, she thought, then told him. "I'm going to take Spike to his room, why don't you make us a drink, darling." She added 'darling' to remind Z that she loved him and Spike was just in her fantasy's, Z knew why she said it, but he easily got jealous, and Kathrina knew that.  
  
Kathrina started walking up the stairs, Spike following her, Z watched them walking up the stairs, talking and laughing, then he walked into the kitchen to make their drinks. 


	2. Chapter Two

London, England, Earth, 1651:  
  
Elizabeth walked through the market, pushing pass people who had stopped to talk or who had stopped at stalls, to buy or just browse. She stopped when she came to the fruit and vegetable stall, watching the man tending to it. When he turned his back to her to talk to another costumer, Elizabeth quickly grabbed some food and stuffed it into her apron pocket, then quickly walked away and headed for the stall she wanted: the black magic stall.  
  
It was a few stalls away from the fruit and vegetable stall, when she got there, Elizabeth stood in front of the table that had the books on it.  
  
"Can I help, love?" Came a rough voice from behind the stall.  
  
Elizabeth looked up to see a man standing opposite her. He had a black eye patch over his left eye, a few scars on his dirty brown face the most noticeable one on his left cheek going under his eye patch then coming out on to his temple and ended half way from his hair line, he had a piece of old cloth wrapped around his head for a headscarf and was dress in tatty rags.  
  
"No, thank you." Elizabeth replied. The man nodded then walked to the table opposite the one she was at, on it was small bottles containing liquids of some sort. When his back was to her, Elizabeth looked back down at the books and picked up one. It was black, with Vampirella written in the middle of the front in gold and there was gold going around the edges, on the front and back, and the pages were trimmed with gold, something she had never seen before. She opened it about half way, the pages were a light brown, tea-stained colour and the writing was done in black ink and was fancy. She shut it and looked back at the name. Vampirella, unusual.  
  
"Hello?" She called out, trying to get the mans attention. He looked around to her, and then walked over.  
  
"Need help?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled remembering that she did say 'no' the first time he asked, the she replied. "Yes, I want to know what this book is about."  
  
The man put his hand out towards her, and Elizabeth put the book in his hand, he turned it towards him and looked at the front and said. "Its about a Vampiress called Vampirella and she uses her charms and looks to get men to like her before she kills them. It's an erotic, drama story." He handed the book back over to Elizabeth, who continued to stare at its front.  
  
"How much?" She asked.  
  
"Shilling." Was the answer she got.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him in disbelieve. "A shilling."  
  
"It's a rare book." He told her.  
  
Elizabeth looked back down at the book in her hands, feeling like she had just been slapped around the face. "Mmm... I don't know." A shilling, how can I afford a shilling?  
  
It had been just over a year since her and Z got back into a flat, and they weren't getting much money in. Z sat around and did nothing, while Elizabeth, without Z knowing, had gone back to prostitution, but the money she got from that went towards their rent, food or Z gets his hands on it and gambles it all on kittens.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you going to buy it?"  
  
Elizabeth's head snapped up at him. "How...how do you know my name?"  
  
The man just smiled, making her feel uncomfortable. "You can have it, no charge."  
  
Elizabeth stared back down at the book, it was the first time someone had given her something for free in a long time, Z never gives me presents. Then she felt his gaze upon her, she shifted slightly feeling uncomfortable again. She knew that he was most properly be staring at her chest, as her dress was low cut and it pushed her breasts up. She looked up to find that her feeling was right; his eyes were locked onto her chest. Men, think they'd never seen a woman's body before, "Thank you."  
  
His head looked up to hers, and then he said. "That's alright."  
  
Elizabeth smiled before walking away back into the crowd, with that feeling that he was watching her again.  
  
Demonrina 2378:  
  
Kathrina sat up, making the cover fall down to her hips. Something's wrong, she thought, since being reformed from Kathryn to Kathrina she had never had a dream of her former hosts. She brushed her hair back with her hand, and then looked down at Z: he was still asleep with one arm spreaded across her legs; the other arm was bent upwards with his hand near his head.  
  
Kathrina looked around the 4-posted bed, the single black cover that was covering them was crimpled and tangled into their bodies, the dark red see- through curtains that draped over the frame were tied to the posts. She laid back down, pulled the cover up to her shoulders and looked at the dark red see-through silk that covered the top of the frame, joining from corner to corner.  
  
She rested her arms across her stomach, just as Z moved his arm from her legs to put his hand on her right hip, and then there was a small banging sound from the attic. Kathrina sighed, every other night she heard banging from the attic, and she had told Z they might have rats, but even though he put traps up there, there was still banging sounds. She closed her eyes and settled down to sleep.  
  
London, 1651:  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to the flat and walked in, nothing had changed, and it was still a mess just like it was when she had left. She shut the door then said, "Z?"  
  
"In here." Was the reply she got from the bedroom.  
  
She put the book on the table that was next to door, then undone her apron and it on the chair that was near the window, making sure none of the food dropped out, then she headed into the bedroom.  
  
Z was sat on the bed, in his black trousers and shoes, playing with something on his lap, Elizabeth couldn't see what because he was sat at an angle with his back to her.  
  
She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. She felt some whiskers poking her arm, when she moved her head onto Z's shoulder she was greeted by a black kittens face looking sweetly up at her.  
  
"Z, it's beautiful." She gasped.  
  
Z moved himself so he wasn't sitting at an angle, then picked up the kitten and put it on Elizabeth's lap who began to stroke the tiny animal.  
  
"It's a she. The last kitten I have, so you can have her." He told her.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him. "What do you mean 'last?'"  
  
"I've decided not to waste our money on cats anymore, and to start building a future for us."  
  
Elizabeth continued to stare at him; she knew it was going to be hard for him, gambling for cats was everything to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug, the kitten settling down to sleep. Z returned the hug as Elizabeth said. "Thank you."  
  
Z hugged her tighter and they stayed like that for the next hour. 


	3. Chapter Three

Demonrina, 2778:  
  
Kathrina woke up to find the room being lit up by the artificial sun shining in through the curtains, and Spike sitting at the end of the bed, watching her. She sat up and quickly pulled the cover up before realizing Z was no longer in bed. She looked at Spike, who smiled and said "Morning."  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.  
  
"Morning Spike, how are you?" he retorted.  
  
Kathrina smiled. "Morning Spike, how are you?" She asked nicely then added, "How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
"I'm fine. About half an hour. I brought up your breakfast, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you because you looked, nice." He answered.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and then wondered how she was going to use her hands to eat her breakfast and keep the cover up at the same time.  
  
Spike picked up the tray of the floor and put it on her lap, Kathrina looked down at it, on it was a plate with a cooked breakfast that included: tomatoes, mushrooms, baked beans, bacon and a sausage, on a smaller plate was two pieces of toast, with a glass of orange juice and a cup of black coffee next to it.  
  
"Why two drinks?" She asked as she looked down at the floor to see where her nightie was.  
  
"Didn't know what you wanted." Spike said as he handed her black silk nightie over to her.  
  
Kathrina stared at it, then him then back at the piece of clothing in his hand, before taking it off him and putting in on. When the nightie was on, she brought the tray closer to her and started eating. Spike, who was still sitting, continued to watch her, then he asked, "What are your plans for today?" then he picked up a tomato and ate it.  
  
"Don't know. Where's Z?" Kathrina said as she carried on eating.  
  
"He went out, said something about getting something." He answered.  
  
Kathrina nodded once, and then said. "I might read, or paint, or catch up with my magic, I haven't decided yet."  
  
Spike stood up, Kathrina looked up at him, "Well when you've decided let me know. We can do it together if you want to."  
  
"I'd like that." Kathrina smiled, as Spike left the room. She continued staring at the door after it closed, and then started eating her breakfast again.  
  
Two hours later, Kathrina was sat in the study, reading a book on black magic. She was so engrossed in it that she never heard Spike walk in to the room. He stood behind her, so he could see the book over her shoulder. She was reading something about element control, because the title of the was 'Element Control,' but he couldn't understand what the rest of the page said because it was written in a language he had never seen before.  
  
From outside in his hiding, he could see Spike talking to Kathrina. He moved closer to the study window, keeping low just in case one of them looked out in to the garden and saw him. When he was under the window he slowly looked through in to the room, Kathrina was sat at a desk with her left side to him; Spike was standing next to her talking.  
  
Kathrina stood up, then realised she was trapped between the desk and Spike, who wasn't moving. She looked up at him, as he moved down and kissed her. She slowly gave in and responded to him, feeling a tingly sensation down her spine as he ran his fingers down her back.  
  
Knowing where he was heading, she pulled back and moved his hand away from the tie that done up her tight black dress. As she quickly did it back up, Spike moved away from her.  
  
"So, what happened after you got the kitten?" Spike asked, as she moved past him and put the book on the shelf, then turned to face him.  
  
"How do you know what happened?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone.  
  
"I dreamt of it last night. You got a book given to you called Vampirella, and Z gave you his last kitten, which was black." He told her as he sat down on the chair, then put out his right hand to her.  
  
Kathrina looked at it, then him, and then back down at his hand, before talking hold off it. He pulled her towards him, and sat her on his lap. "Well, what happened?" He asked again, as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
Kathrina shifted a bit but not at the thought of answering his question, but because of sitting on his lap, but she didn't want to leave. "Not much," she answered, "we both stayed in..."  
  
London, 1651:  
  
It was the evening, Z was sitting on the sofa, Elizabeth was lying down with her head resting on his lap, the kitten, now named Nightshade, was curled up on Elizabeth.  
  
Z pushed suddenly pushed Nightshade off Elizabeth, making her meow at him, and then run of in to the bedroom; Z then pulled Elizabeth up to him and kissed her, hard and fiercely.  
  
She pushed him away, looking angry at him, "Not now, I'm tired, leave me alone."  
  
Elizabeth was about to get up and go when Z stood up, making her fall back on to the sofa, he then got on top of her, putting his legs either side of her hips.  
  
"Get of me!" She yelled, and then she started to try and push him of, waving her arms about so he couldn't pin them down.  
  
"I'm your man; you will do as I say!" Z grabbed one of her wrists but Elizabeth managed to get it free then slapped him around the face. Z put his hand to his left cheek, when he pulled it back; there was black blood on his fingers from where she had scratched him at the same time.  
  
"You little bitch!" He spat at her then he backhanded her around her face. Elizabeth started crying as she put a hand to her cheek but as soon as it was resting on her stinging cheek, Z had grabbed it again with her another wrist and held them above her head with one of his hands, using the over hand to force her dress up.  
  
"Z, please get off me." She begged, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Shut up!" he pushed her dress up around her waist, when there was a knock at the door. Z eyed at it, the back at Elizabeth. He then got off her, grabbed her arm, pulled her up and dragged her in to the bedroom, where Nightshade was sleeping.  
  
"Don't say anything." Knowing that Elizabeth would probably start screaming, Z put his right arm around her waist, trapping her arms, pulled her towards him so her body was pushed against his, then he clamped his left hand over her mouth, Elizabeth immediately began to struggle.  
  
"Keep still, or do you want us both to be killed?" He growled into her ear. Elizabeth shocked her head in responds. "Well then, keep still." Not wanting to make him even angrier she did as she was told to and kept still.  
  
The knocking was becoming banging, Nightshade, who was sleeping on the bed, woke up and look towards the living room. Then the banging stopped and Nightshade settled down to sleep again. Not knowing if they were gone, because there was no windows were the door was, Z continued to keep still and quite, keeping his hand on Elizabeth's mouth.  
  
After a few minutes, when he was certain they had gone, Z slowly let go off Elizabeth who quickly moved away from him, "Are you mad? Who was that?" She shouted as she turned back to face him.  
  
"No I'm not. And no one you need to worry your pretty little head about." He answered. Elizabeth stared at him, and then headed for the bedroom door, but Z stepped between her and the only way out of the room.  
  
"Z, leave me alone, please." She pleaded, Z just stared at her.  
  
"I haven't finished with you, yet." He advanced towards her, and pushed her on to the bed, making Nightshade jump off it...  
  
Demonrina, 2378:  
  
"Then he rapped me." Kathrina whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Spike, who still had his arms wrapped around her waist, hugged her tighter. Kathrina normally didn't like people comforting her, but she didn't stop Spike, she needed to be comforted.  
  
Spike brushed her auburn hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, she had only quickly done her hair up in a ponytail, and now some of it was falling out, then he wiped her eyes. Kathrina stood up and looked down at Spike, "I'll be fine, Spike, thank you." Then she walked out of the study and in to the living room to sit on the sofa when the front door opened.  
  
Z came walking in to the living room with a young man beside him; they stopped at the foot of the door, just as Spike sat down next to Kathrina. Kathrina looked up at them, getting a feeling that she knew who he was. She studied him, she guest he must have been no older than 20, he had light brown hair then was messed up and uncombed, he had brown eyes that had a slight dangerous edge to them, his clothes, a black shirt and faded blue jeans, were also dirty.  
  
"Hello. Who you are you?" She asked.  
  
He looked as though he was about to answer, but Z interrupted him. "Kathrina, don't you recognize him?"  
  
Kathrina looked puzzled, she smiled, "Am I meant to?"  
  
Z motioned with his hand for her to go to him; Kathrina stood up and walked over to him. Z wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Kathrina, this is Dagger." He paused to look at her, "He's our son...."  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


End file.
